Carncakes
This monster is improperly made, because it's far too overpowered, has no feasible weaknesses and lacks videos. Don't make your own monsters to look like this, or they can also turn into bad examples for other people like this. Hence why this page hasn't been deleted - the example it presents. '' ''Carnicakes is a cannibalistic RED Scout who is rumored to be created in the near future. He was created by Gmod Wiki user Dinner111. Bio and History One of the few things that is currently known about "Carnicakes" is that he bares some resemblences to Painis Cupcake, such as the crawling around the premetar, the infamous creepy threat-following face & his diet of other beings, which includes mutated freaks & robots. Abilities Carnicakes has a couple of abilities at his disposal for murder. *He is able to run at massive movement speeds, even surpassing the normal Demoknight charge speed. *He is incredibly strong for his size, being much strong than even the strongest humans on earth. *His heart makes him almost 100% invurnerable because he has a healing factor not unlike Wolverine. Unless his heart is destroyed, he will heal off nearly any wound inflicted to him. *Carnicakes can jump to heights & distances comparable to the double sticky jump. *He has greatly heightened senses of sight, smell and hearing. With these he can easily detect most victims unless they are very well hidden. Faults & Weaknesses *If his heart is destroyed, his healing factor disappears, making him very vulnerable. **Some monsters(such as the Killercake monsters) are powerful enough to destroy his entire body, including his heart. Due to his status as an improper monster, he is also frequently hunted by the Killercake monsters. *Even though he can heal nearly any wounds, he can still feel pain. Therefore, it is possible to temporarily incapacitate *The destruction of his brain will temporarily erase the Scout's mind. *He can easily be knocked back great distances by strong monsters. *Another disadvantage is his inability to fly(he can only jump incredible hights & distances), especially if his target is a flying creature, such as a pootbird. *One of the best ways to "kill" him is by pyroing him. Pyroing him means, set on fire, headshot, then rocket him. This technique will leave his heart wide open for attack since it destroys most of his body. *One of the few ways to permanetly kill him without taking his heart out of his body or bringing him within range of the Killercake monsters is to drop a nuclear bomb on him. This will both kill him & incinderate his heart, preventing him from healing the injuries off. Variations This cannablistic scout has several relatives, most of which are similar to him in terms of appearence & power. *Scissor Pantunia: A 3-hearted monster who is similar to, but MUCH more powerful then Carnicakes, who was one of the 3 "donaters" to the process(the others being Vagitunia & Scissor truffles). *Cyber Carnicakes: A cyborg version of Carnicakes. This version has much greater physical strength and durability, but in exchange is much slower. Theories of creation Whilst I m pancakes' relative birth remains unknown, there are several theories on why and how he was created. New theories about the creation process can be added on, but theories relating to the creator doing something such as getting high or ripping his penis off are not allowed. *He was a normal Scout who had fell victim to an enemy Pyro. After his death, a friendly Medic found his corpse and proceeded to revive his body and genetically mutated his atoms, forever making him this way. He later got revenge on the Pyro who killed him before, but he also killed the Medic who revived him after finding out what he was planning on using him for. *He was a normal Scout who's team was in a pretty bad situation: they were being horribly outmatched by the defensive team on cp_dustbowl and where constantly dying, much to his annoyance. He accidentally ran into a radiation leak while trying to capture the enemy team's control point, which forever changed him. He was easily able to destroy the other team, much to his team's amazment. However, he didn't forgive his team's failures & proceeded to brutally murder them. *Was a normal Scout subject to genetic experimentation with Monster gene material in an attempt to make the ultimate class, but the experimentation went way too far and what resulted wound up going completely rogue, mistaking it's purpose - made to be the ultimate class, it wound up deciding it needed to be the ultimate Monster, as ridiculous a notion as it was. *He was bitten by Painis Cupcake in his mother's womb and made his mom explode during birth. He later got infected by some kind of strange virus and went crazy. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Improper Monster Category:Cannibals Category:Monsters made by Dinner111 Category:Abominations